1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to radiation detectors and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for maintaining scintillator-based detectors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Typically, in scintillator-based detector apparatus, radiation that is not easily detected by conventional photodetectors (e.g., a photodiode or a CCD) is projected onto a scintillator. The scintillator absorbs the radiation and, in response, emits scintillation light in a wavelength band that is more readily detected by a conventional photodetector. For example, scintillators utilized in detector apparatus to detect high-energy radiation (e.g., x-rays, gamma rays, alpha particles, beta particles) absorb the radiation and emit infrared light or visible light in response to the type and/or intensity of the radiation.
Scintillator-based detector apparatus are utilized in many fields. For example, such detector apparatus are conventionally used in geophysical applications (e.g., mining and oil well logging) as well as in radio gauging (RG) and computer tomography (CT) applications.
In some detector apparatus, scintillation light, emitted by the scintillator in response to the absorb radiation energy, is directed to a photodetector, which generates an electric signal indicative of the incident radiation. In some embodiments of scintillator-based detector apparatus, it is desirable to maintain the scintillator in a housing that protects the scintillator from adverse environmental conditions, moisture, or chemical agents to which the detector apparatus may be exposed during use. FIG. 1A is a schematic illustration of a conventional scintillator-based detector apparatus 100. In detector apparatus 100, a scintillator 110 is maintained in a housing 120 having a glass window 130 through which scintillation light from scintillator 110 is projected to a photodetector assembly 140.